gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
New Directions
''New Directions ''are the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over the group. The group has won Sectionals the three years it has been led by Mr. Schuester, and although they placed third at Regionals in 2010, they placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: Get It Right and Loser Like Me, ''as they did at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs. Two songs performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011 they placed 12th and did not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sang ''Pretending and Light Up the World. They returned to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row, performing Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and Paradise by the Dashboard Light.''They went on to win, marking the club's first National win since 1993. As stated in Britney 2.0, the McKinley Glee club was established in 1954. Members Current Members: Logan-lerman-daman-cover-02.jpg|'Chriss Bradley Anderson: Joins in A Brand New Start. Quits in Skyfall. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals CharlieeQuint.jpg|Charlie Quint: Joins in "A Brand New Start". Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals Tumblr mkljanhHDA1r7bpn3o1 500.png|Eden St.Gregory: Joins in A Brand New Start. Quits in So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals AM036.jpg|Ariana Styles: Co-Captain: Joins in'' "A Brand New Start"'' Franklin 2.0.jpg|Franklin Montgomery: Co-Captain - Joins in'' "A Brand New Start". Suspended in ''l'inattendu. Reinstated in'' The Graduates Return. Quits in ''It's Britney, Bitch. Rejoins and Quits in The Black Swan. Rejoined in A Twist in Regionals.Rejoins and Quits in Stay Taylor Swift 2013.jpg|Kate Meyer: Joins,Quits and Rejoins in Double Trouble. Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals SH035.jpg|Franchessca Gray: Joins in'' "Double Trouble"'' EF037.jpg|Spencer Carter: Joins in L'inattendu. Kicked out in The Graduates Return. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals HM033.jpg|Bridget Summers: Joins in A Twist in Regionals Grant-gustin-23rd-annual-glaad-media-awards-01.jpg|DJ Smythe-Pierce: Joins in The Bitch's Den WalkerS3.png|Walker Parker: Joins in The Pursuit/Recruit Project Miranda-miranda-cosgrove-10745522-821-1222.jpg|Natalia Wilson: Joins in The Pursuit/Recruit Project Britney.jpg|Britney Jackson: Joins in "It's Britney, Bitch". Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals.Quits in The Art of Love/War. Rejoins in The Pursuit/Recruit Project. Quits and Rejoins in'' World War Regionals'' NHS3.jpg|Niall Horan: Joins in Take Me Home LTS3.jpg|Louis Tomlinson: Joins in Take Me Home Former Members: VivianMontgomery.jpg|Vivian Montgomery: Joins in The Back Up Plan. Leaves after l'inattendu ElmoCorcoran.jpg|Elmo Corcoran: Joins in'' Opposites Interact. Leaves after ''L'inattendu Untitled.png|David Hastings: Joins in I Am Your Mother. Quits in Trouble in New York City Taylor-swift-2013-brit-awards-11.jpg|Amelia Meyer: Joins in'' Old Rivals,New Rivals. Quits in ''So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals. Kicked out in Evicted! Ashleytisdale7619.jpg|Cameron Summers: Joins in'' Old Rivals,New Rivals. Quits in ''So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals. Quits in Lesbi-honest HAS3.jpg|Harley Abrams: Joins in Dynamic Duos. Leaves after Prom Sub Groups Even though New Direction is a club, multiple sub groups have existed within it. New Directions Boys Main article: New Directions Boys As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the male members of New Directions. This group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. New Directions Girls Main article: New Directions Girls As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the female members of New Directions. Just like the New Directions Boys, this group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. Sue's Kids In the episode Throwdown when Sue was appointed as Co-Director of New Directions. Intending to paint Will as racially insensitive, Sue takes all she considers the minority members of New Directions under her. (No longer active) Will's Group This group is consisted of the members that Sue did not choose. (No Longer active) The Unholy Trinity They consist of Quinn, Brittany and Santana. The Justin Bieber Experience This group was founded by Sam when trying to earn money Booty Camp Created in the episode I Am Unicorn in hope of improving the dance skills of most of the members of New Directions. The Troubletones Originally a rival glee club which have ND's former members Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as leads. After they lost in Sectionals the 3 are offered to rejoin ND and they brought the rest/some of the Troubletones with them.The Troubletones were active once again with Shelby and Sugar and a new member Bridget. Season 1 Table Setlists of Competitions Sectionals, 2012 Planned: *An unknown Franklin solo Performed *'''We Are Golden by MIKA. Solos by Eden,Charlie,Ariana,Amelia & Chriss *'Diamonds' by Rihanna. ''Solos by Franchessca Regionals, 2013 Performed: *'Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Solos by Franklin *'''Titanium by David Guetta featuring. Sia. ''Solos by Franchessca *'Heart Attack/22 by'' One Direction/Taylor Swift. Solos by Ariana and Franklin Nationals, 2013 Planned: *'Made in the USA by Demi Lovato. Solos by Franklin Performed: *'Change Your Life '''by ''Little Mix. Solos by DJ *'Stay the Night' by Zedd feat. Hayley Williams. Solos by Kate,Spencer,Eden,Bridget and Amelia *'Together '''by ''Demi Lovato feat. Jason Derulo. Solos by Ariana, Chriss, Franchessca and DJ Sectionals, 2013 Performed: *'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess. Solos by Franchessca and Charlie *'One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) '''by One Direction''. Solos by DJ,Chriss,Ariana,Kate,Walker,Niall,Louis and Franklin *'22' by Taylor Swift. Solos by Franklin Regionals, 2014 Performed: *'Arena' by B.o.B feat. Chris Brown and T.I. Solos by Eden,DJ,Kate,Spencer,Chriss,Harley & Walker *'Wings '''by ''Little Mix. Solos by Chriss,DJ,Ariana,Franchessca,Natalia, Bridget,Kate & Spencer *'Roar' by Katy Perry. Solos by Franklin Nationals, 2014 Planned: *'Unbroken' by Demi Lovato. *'Pour It Up' by Rihanna. *'Starships' by Nicki Minaj. Solos by Franklin Performed: *'Made in the USA' by Demi Lovato. ''Solos by Franklin *'Applause''' by Lady Gaga. Solos by Kate,DJ,Chriss,Franklin,Louis,Niall,Spencer,Bridget and Eden *'Beauty and a Beat '''by ''Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj. Solos by Franklin,Eden,Ariana,Harley,DJ,Chriss and Natalia Auditions The first 6 members, Franchessca,Spencer and DJ were the only members to audition with a song ''Season One'' *Chriss: Fading by Rihanna *Eden: With You by Chris Brown *Charlie: More Than Words by Extreme *Ariana: Moments by'' One Direction'' *Franklin: Someone Like You by Adele *Kate: Bubbly by Colbie Cailat *Franchessca: You Must Love Me from Evita *Spencer: Toxic 'by Britney Spears'' *DJ: 'In Your Eyes '''by ''Peter Gabriel ''Solo For Sectionals'' *Ariana: 'Who You Are '''by ''Jessie J *Chriss: Complicated''' by Rihanna *Eden and Amelia: Superhuman by Chris Brown featuring Keri Hilson *Franchessca: If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys *Franklin:' Wave Ya Hand' by Nicki Minaj ''Solo For Nationals'' *Eden: Creep by Radiohead